PS I Love You - Exo Version
by LAB27
Summary: Baekhyun yang terlalu mencintai Chanyeol bahkan hingga dia sudah pergi. Akankah Baekhyun bisa menerima kepergian Chanyeol? Apa Baekhyun akan menggantikan posisi Chanyeol dengan Daniel? Atau justru dia hanya akan terjebak nostalgia?


**P.S I Love You - Exo Version**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Main Cast:**

Chanyeol - Gerry

Baekhyun - Holly

**Warning:**

Cerita ini hanya terinspirasi. DLDR. GS. Bahasa seadanya, alur seadanya.

* * *

_Terinspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul sama._

Baekhyun yang terlalu mencintai Chanyeol bahkan hingga dia sudah pergi. Akankah Baekhyun bisa menerima kepergian Chanyeol? Apa Baekhyun akan menggantikan posisi Chanyeol dengan Daniel? Atau justru dia hanya akan terjebak nostalgia?

* * *

Deru mobil dan kendaraan lain berkumandang tanpa henti di bumi setiap hari. Tak peduli pagi, siang, sore, malam atau pun pagi buta. Mereka selalu ada dan saling bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain seperti bunyi tapak kaki dua sejoli itu. Seperti saling mengejar. Yang satu sedang berjalan menjauhi yang lain. Dan yang lain sedang berusaha mengejar yang satunya. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangan begitu saja. Tidak ingin kehilangan irama saat mereka saling beradu dengan aspal, keramik, tanah, atau alas lain yang ada di bumi yang tentunya mereka pijak setiap hari. Suara tapak kaki itu terus beradu, walau kadang tidak terdengar suara yang menunjukkan bahwa pemilik kaki itu sedang berhenti, tapi itu tidak akan lama karena sedetik atau dua detik setelahnya, kau akan mendengar adu suara tapak kaki itu lagi.

"_Chagiya_, aku minta maaf. Apa kau marah padaku?"

Suara berat itu menguar di lorong apartemen dimana dua pasang tapak kaki itu tadi berada.

"Hey, aku... _well_, aku tahu aku berbuat sesuatu tapi, apa? Apa yang membuatmu diam?"

Tak ada yang menyahuti suara berat nan menggoda itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara tapak kaki yang tanpa lelah bersinggungan dengan anak tangga.

"Baekhyun, ayolah. Bicara padaku. Aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah kan?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada suara lain yang menyahutinya selain suara singgungan tapak kaki berbalut sepatu dengan anak tangga.

"Atau mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin kau pikir aku melakukannya?"

Hening. Tak ada suara yang muncul untuk beberapa detik ini. Entah itu sahutan atas pertanyaan sang pemuda bersuara berat itu atau lawan bicaranya yang ia panggil Baekhyun tadi. Hanya ada tatapan khas milik seorang gadis yang seolah berkata _'kau tahu dan kau masih bertanya?'_

"O-oh tidak. Tidak. Aku melakukannya. Kau dengar, Baek? Ya, aku memang melakukannya."

Keheningan tadi hanya sementara karena begitu sang pemuda sadar dengan tatapan mematikan dari lawan bicaranya itu, ia langsung menyanggah pertanyaannya sendiri.

"_Chagiya_, aku tahu yang kulakukan pasti buruk. Aku minta maaf. Baekhyun, ayolah..."

Masih tidak ada suara manusia yang menyahuti pertanyaan sang pemuda. Nada memohon, nada meminta maaf sudah ia lontarkan dengan baik pada lawan bicaranya. Tapi tak ada satupun balasan kecuali derap kaki yang kini tak lagi bersinggungan dengan anak tangga karena sang pemilik sudah hampir sampai di tujuannya.

"Baekhyun tunggu!" Nada dari suara berat itu meninggi. Dengan tangan besarnya ia menahan laju sang lawan bicara. "Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, _chagiya_." Sang lawan bicara hanya menatap pemuda itu malas. "Atau kau menunggu hingga kita punya apartemen baru, baru kau akan bicara padaku?" Masih tanpa sahutan. "Dan, apa kau ingin membiarkanku tidur di kamar mandi lagi?"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Dan ya, pertanyaan itu membuat sang lawan bicara kesal dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke apartemennya yang tinggal lima langkah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku katakan, _chagiya_" suara berat itu kembali muncul dan mengatakan topik yang sama.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan karena kau mengatakannya. Aku tahu itu," akhirnya ada suara merdu yang terdengar pas sekali berdampingan dengan suara berat tadi.

"_Aniya_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku katakan. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," balas sang pemilik suara berat sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk menutup pintu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Kau tahu tentang semua yang kau katakan." Suara lembut nan merdu itu kembali menyahut beradu dengan suara dentuman sepatu hak tinggi yang terdengar melangkah cepat.

"_Well, baby_. Terkadang aku tidak bermaksud apapun saat aku mengatakan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu yang kau maksud pasti bermakna sesuatu."

Suara berat dan suara lembut itu kini saling beradu cepat menguar di seluruh apartemen mereka.

"Sebagian besar dari yang ku katakan tidak berarti apa-apa. Kadang itu hanya sesuatu yang memang harus dikatakan,"

"_Aniya_. Perkataan seorang pria hanyalah sesuatu yang dikatakan untuk menghindari maksud tertentu yang mereka tahu apa itu" ucap pemilik suara lembut itu dengan cepat dan sedikit ada nada kesal disana.

"_Say what? What do I said?" _timpal sang pemuda tak kalah cepat.

"Kau mengatakan pada ibuku bahwa kau ingin punya anak sedangkan aku belum siap" gadis itu menjawab lalu mengambil nafas sebentar. "_To my mother! _Itu sama saja kau seperti mengataiku _lesbi_!"

"_But I'm the only man you've ever had,_" balas sang pemuda melembut.

"_Aniya_! Aku mengencani Lee Taemin empat bulan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu!"

"Lee Taemin? Bukankah dia sudah jadi perempuan sekarang?"

**DUAK!**

"AW!"

Satu buah sepatu _boot_ hak tinggi baru saja melayang dan mengenai lutut kiri sang pemuda. Pelakunya? Tentu saja sang pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Kau bilang pada _eomma_, aku tidak ingin punya anak!"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya!"

"_Yes you did!_"

_"I didn't say that,"_

_"Yes you did!"_

"Aku hanya bilang kau ingin menunda untuk punya anak sekarang,"

"Yang berarti aku tidak ingin punya anak sekarang,"

"_Exactly_!"

"_Thank you!_"

"Tunggu. Aku bingung. Bolehkah aku memikirkannya sebentar?"

Sang pemuda menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Mencari apa yang salah dari perkataannya tadi.

"Kau tidak bingung. Kau itu salah. _Baekhyun tidak ingin punya anak sekarang_. _Geez _Chanyeol! Kita punya rencana untuk menunda punya anak sampai kita membeli apartemen baru yang akan kita beli dengan uang tabungan kita yang kita kumpulkan dari sisihan gaji kita masing-masing selama 5 tahun. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bagian itu pada _eomma_?!" tanya sang pemilik suara lembut berambut coklat gelap sepunggung itu dengan nada sedikit ditekan pada akhir kalimat.

"Huh? _Each pay check_? Kau bahkan baru saja mendapat gaji, sayang. Dan oh. Kau berganti pekerjaan lima kali dalam dua tahun!"jawab sang pemuda dengan sedikit nada menyindir.

_"Well, I can't work for idiots_"

"Baekhyun, tidak semua orang itu idiot." Desah pemuda itu frustasi sambil melepas dasi dan juga kaos kakinya.

"Ya, mereka memang idiot. Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang pada _eomma_ tentang bisnis pinjaman yang baru kau bangun bersama John tanpa meminta pendapatku?"

"AHA! _Finally you said that!_ Aku tahu kau pasti marah karena hal itu kan?"

Kini sang pemuda kembali mengekor sang lawan bicara untuk meminta penjelasan.

_"No, I'm not._ Itu bukan alasan kenapa aku marah!"

"O-oh ya itu memang alasannya!"

"_Aniya_! Dan kenapa kita tidak bisa menunggu saja?"

"_Waiting for what, _Baekhyun? Aku sudah menjadi sopir limosin selama lima tahun, _chagiya_. Dan aku juga Joonmyeon hanya ingin membangun bisnis baru yang bisa kami kerjakan bersama. Itu akan jadi karir yang baik kurasa. _What's your problem?!_"

"Dan bagaimana jika itu tidak berhasil?" tanya Baekhyun, sang gadis bersuara lembut dengan datar. "Bagaimana jika kita akan selalu tinggal disini?" tambahnya. "Dan, bagaimana tentang keinginanku? Huh?" tanyanya lagi. "Menurutmu, aku ingin jadi agen perumahan yang menjual apartemen yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa aku tempati? Ada banyak hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan dengan hidupku, Chanyeol!"

"_Araseo._ _Like what_?" balas Chanyeo, sang pemuda dengan nada lembutnya.

"Entahlah. Banyak hal yang jelas." jawab Baekhyun lirih karena ia sedang sedikit kesulitan melepas bajunya.

"_Then quit, right_? Pekerjaan membuatmu merasa nyaman setiap hari berada di rumah. Dan oh, kau ingin punya anak? _Let's do it_" lanjut Chanyeol seolah mengerti kebiasaan Baekhyun yang cepat bosan.

"_See? I hate when you do that!"_

_"Huh? Do what?"_

"_Let's have a baby and bla bla bla. Aku ingin merubah bentuk jendela kamar menjadi seperti ini. Atau di lantai lima ini kita bisa pindah. _Kau harus punya rencana. Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kemauanmu sendiri tanpa rencana apapun! Kenapa aku harus selalu merasa khawatir? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang dengan pemuda asal Seoul yang bernyanyi setiap saat?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi sambil tidak berhenti tangannya melemparkan bantar tidurnya ke sofa karena ia sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang melepas jam dan juga sabuknya, dengan cepat menjawab. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyanyi tanpa iringan dari gonggongan anjing,"

**DUAK!**

Lagi-lagi satu barang dilemparkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Kali ini barangnya adalah bantal dan untungnya meleset.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek dan mulai bicara dengan nada lembut. "Dengar, Baek. Banyak orang yang memiliki anak tanpa peduli tentang adanya uang. Dan jika kau memang merasa khawatir, kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja membeli sepatu-sepatu berdesain khusus ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menenteng satu sepatu yang tadi Baekhyun pakai.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. "_I buy everything on E-bay. It doesn't matter if you wore Marc Jacobs from Minneapolis!_" Baekhyun mengambil sepatu yang ditenteng Chanyeol dengan kasar dan membawanya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, istrinya. Dan dengan langkah perlahan, ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menata rambutnya di depan kaca wastafel. _"Do you wanna have a baby_?" tanyanya.

"_Do_ y_ou?"_

"Tentu aku mau."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun meletakkan sisirnya dan berbalik. "_See?_"

Chanyeol yang heran dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun pun balik bertanya. _"See what_?"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan meski kau tidak mengatakannya," jawab Baekhyun datar sambil mendorong Chanyeol pelan yang sedang menghalangi jalannya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia memilih melangkah menuju lemari penuh sepatu koleksinya.

"Oh, maksudmu pembicaraan kita tadi? Benar?"

"Kau bilang begitu pada _eomma_ karena kau marah padaku karena aku tidak ingin punya anak sekarang, kan? Atau karena aku tidak menyenangkan dan kita tidak...tidak cukup panas dalam...dalam _sex_ karena aku selalu meributkan tagihan. Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja dan mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil merapikan susunan sepatunya.

Chanyeol kembali mendesah frustasi untuk kesekian kali malam ini. Dengan gontai dia melangkah menuju tempat tidur, berdiri menghadap Baekhyun. "Baiklah... _I wish we could have more... hot sex..._

**DUAK!**

..._ or the other things, maybe_"

Salah satu sepatu yang sudah ditata Baekhyun melayang dengan indah menghantam wajah serta dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Yang ingin kau katakan adalah ini bukan kehidupan yang kau inginkan, benarkan?"

"_Aniya_. Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan. Tunggu. Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap Chanyeol membalikkan pertanyaan Baekhyun pada Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Ia memilih kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan _mari merapikan tempat tidur sebelum tidurnya_. "Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar, Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika semua itu terjadi pada kita?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut sejenak. "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Maksudku, semuanya itu benar. Kita adalah pasangan suami istri yang punya perusahaan limosin yang ingin atau tidak ingin punya anak, _end of story_" jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol kembali heran dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Cerita apalagi yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku..."

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT, BAEK? WHAT?_ Karena aku sudah lelah untuk mencoba mencari tahu apa yang kau mau. Kau ingin apartemen yang lebih besar? Baik, aku akan ambil kerja tambahan. Kau ingin punya anak, kau tidak ingin punya anak. _WHAT?!"_ ucap Chanyeol tegas. "Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan karena aku sudah memilikinya di tanganku saat ini. Tapi kau, benarkah kau sudah tahu apa yang benar-benar kau mau, Baek? Karena sebaiknya kau beritahu aku sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, atau..."

"_Or what? You gonna leave?_" potong Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Kau menginginkanku pergi?"

"Jika kau ingin pergi silahkan. Jangan menggunakanku sebagai alasan!"

"Aku akan pergi hanya jika kau memintaku pergi!"

"_Then leave if you wanna go! Go ahead! Leave!_"

_"Don't push me!"_

"Kau yang ingin pergi kan? _Say good bye!_"

Chanyeol menggeram marah. "Aaaaargh! Persetan!"

"Berhenti bicara kasar!"

_"Oh yeah kiss me ass!"_

_"Kiss my, in English!"_

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

Suara dua pintu yang tertutup dengan kasar menguar menutup percakapan tensi tinggi yang baru saja terjadi antara dua sejoli itu. Satu pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dengan keras oleh Baekhyun. Satu lagi pintu apartemen yang ditutup dengan sama kerasnya oleh Chanyeol. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti apartemen itu. Kontras dengan riuh ramai suara dua sejoli yang sedari tadi berseteru hebat.

**CKLEK**

**CKLEK**

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama membuka pintu dan menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen mencari Chanyeol yang beberapa detik setelahnya muncul.

"Apa kita sudah selesai, chagi? _Can I go back?_" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada lembut dan wajah menyesalnya.

_"Sure_"

Dan derap langkah terdengar sebelum Baekhyun resmi melompati sofa ruang tamunya dan memeluk Chanyeol lalu menciumnya.

Kedua bibir yang sejak tadi berseteru saling mengutarakan pendapat masing-masing itu kini resmi menyatu dengan lembut walau terkesan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Tangan dan lengan Chanyeol yang kuat dengan santai memeluk dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun sambil tetap menyatukan kedua bibir mereka walau sesekali terlepas karena mereka berbicara.

"_Mianhaeyo_, Yeol"

"Aku juga minta maaf sayang. Aku terlalu gugup tadi. Aku masih saja berfikir setelah sembilan tahun, ibumu masih membenciku. _Mianhaeyo_, aku bodoh" ucap Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman _sedikit_ panas mereka. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi tempat tidurnya lalu duduk sambil menggendong Baekhyun di depannya.

"Tidak Yeol. Kau tidak bodoh. Ya, dia masih tidak menyukaimu," jawab Baekhyun polos sambil memainkan rambut cepak suaminya itu.

"Benarkah? Aku kira dalam hatinya dia sudah mulai menyukaiku,"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lucu dan kembali meniadakan jarak antara mereka. Menyatukan benda lunak dan kenyal yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam itu untuk melakukan kegiatan lain yang lebih..._bermanfaat_?

"_Eomma_ tidak menyukaimu. Aku masih berumur 19 tahun ketika kita menikah. Dan kau merusakku dengan _seks_ dan ketampanananmu. Dan semakin lama, itu membuatku menyadari berapa seksi dan tampannya suamiku," goda Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Chanyeol kemudian tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke celananya.

"A-apa yang kau cari Yeol?"

"Testisku. Aku merasa itu masih ada disana beberapa menit yang lalu,"

Senyum kecil Baekhyun lukis di sudut bibirnya sebelum dia kembali berucap. "_Eomma _bilang, menikah denganmu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. _Itu tidak akan bertahan lama_. Hhh, aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan istri tercintanya itu. Ia memilih kembali mengecup bibir mungil milik istrinya yang selalu menggoda itu sebelum memulai bicara lagi. "_Baby,_ kita tidak salah hanya karena kita tidak punya uang. Dan kita akan mengakhirinya. Percaya padaku,"

Baekhyun merapatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol dan mencium pundaknya sebelum kembali menatap manik tajam suaminya. "Kau tahu? Aku masih menginginkan setiap aku bangun pagi, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah melihat wajahmu, tertidur dengan cantiknya di sampingku atau di dadaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Maaf Yeol. Aku melihat orang-orang membeli apartemen yang lebih besar dan punya anak. Aku hanya takut jika hidup kita tidak pernah dimulai,"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan membalikkan keadaan menjadi Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan Chanyeol berlutut. "_Aniya chagi._ Kita sudah dalam tahap siap untuk memulai hidup. Dan hidup kita memang sudah dimulai. Tidak perlu menunggu sayang, tidak perlu. Dan, Baek, kau jangan terus memarahiku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu. Karena aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu," jawab Chanyeol lembut. "_I'm not your dad, baby. Don't you realize it?_"

Raut wajah Baekhyun kini sedikit berubah. "Ah, aku rasa aku harus segera merapikan sepatu-sepatuku yang berceceran. Aku tidak mau mereka –_sepatunya_ mengira aku tidak menyukai mereka" Dan Baekhyun berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berlutut dan mendesah pelan.

Acara rapi-merapikan sepatu oleh _miss _Baekhyun sudah selesai, kini ia sudah selesai memakai baju tidurnya dan bersiap untuk segera tidur malam ini.

Baekhyun sudah benar-benar akan tidur sebelum matanya menangkap kaki sang suami yang muncul dari balik pintu pemisah antara kamar tidur dan ruang tamunya lengkap dengan sepatu, celana pendeknya dan ia _topless_, hanya menggunakan _suspender _saja.

Dengan gerakan lucu yang sedikit seksi dan seduktif, Chanyeol menari seadanya menghibur Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berhenti tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan bodoh suami tercintanya ini. Ia baru saja akan meminta suaminya untuk melepas _suspender_nya sebelum ternyata salah satu mata kait dari _suspender_ itu lepas, mengenai mata kanan Chanyeol dan jatuh di bawah meja riasnya.

"AW! Mataku! Argh... Baekhyun tolong mataku... Aku butaaa, aahh aku butaaa" ujar Chanyeol sambil merangkak naik mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa percaya aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki bodoh sepertimu, Yeol"

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Hanya sedikit kecupan ringan.

"Yeol, matikan lampunya. Kau yang terakhir!" seru Baekhyun sambil tetap mengecupi bibir dan pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Oh Baek, mataku masih sakit. Kau tidak lihat ini? Luka, _baby_"

Dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar alasan Chanyeol lalu mengalah untuk mematikan lampu kamar mereka. "_Good girl. _Sini, cepat naik atau aku akan memulai malam ini tanpa kau" goda Chanyeol.

**DAK!**

"_Auch!_ Ah! Jariku! Ah..ahaha aduh Yeollie sakit..."

"Haha, kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah ku bilang, kita harus membeli lampu untuk diletakkan di samping tempat tidur. Dasar kau ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kaki Baekhyun yang terantuk kaki tempat tidurnya dan menciumnya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta suamiku yang berikutnya untuk membelinya," celetuk Baekhyun sambil memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Apa? Suami baru? Haha, dasar kau Baek. Kemari kau!"

"Haha. Coba kulihat matamu, Yeol. Apa benar-benar sakit?" tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman kecil mereka.

"_Oh shut up and just kiss me, can you?_"

* * *

Halo. Abi kembali dengan ff lain. :)

Ada yang udah pernah liat filmnya? Heheh. belum tahu kedepan alurnya bakal ngikut atau ada perubahan besar.

Yang jelas, Abi pengen banget bikin Exo versionnya ini. Kayaknya bisa nggreget tapi ya tergantung tata bahasa Abi juga ding ^^.

Suka mohon review biar Abi semangat ngelanjutin. Nggak suka yaudah gapapa, terimakasih sudah jadi _siders_ :D.

_Gomawo chingudeul_...


End file.
